


My name is Jade Harley

by BelievingOreo



Series: some random drabbles that are all connected [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, no actual shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jade Harley and this has been stated too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Jade Harley

**Author's Note:**

> im excited are you excited? you should because it's gonna suck

I sighed rocking my head back and forth in my hands. ‘Stupid teacher telling us to write in some odd and uncomfortable third person way. Only person I know would be John and that’s because he finds this stuff funny!’

“Hey Jade are you ok?” John spoke softly, as he came up and patted my head before laughing. 

“Ugh, my head hurts, be quiet. And while you’re being quiet do my English homework for me.” I slid the paper over to him and closed my eyes. “PS I know Rose helped you with most of it.” 

“Dude no, I actually did it on my own! With a little help but shush. It’s so easy, look listen to mine!” He was probably all big and dorky smiles. It sounded sure like it.

“Your name is John Egbert, and right now you have no idea what to say. That’s ok though, because all you’re going to do is sit here and pretend you actually have an idea to what Dave is talking about. You think it might be something about how awkward it is now that his best bro (that’s you) is dating his half-sister. You like movies and video games. You may or may not dabble in computer coding. Which you kinda suck at, not as bad as when you were younger but still. What will you do now?”

He smiled, as if all that writing was worth it. Lifting my head I gave John the best puppy dog eyes I could. “Please do it for me, I don’t understand.” I even gave a little pout at the end.

“Nope! You have to do it yourself, it’s just a monologue not that hard. Beside’s us and the Sti-Lalonde twins are in a group so just write something like what I did!” He smiled at me and showed off his now brace-free and mostly overbite free teeth, then turned and walked away. 

“Did he just really call his best friend and girlfriend the Stri-Lalonde?” I mumbled getting up and grabbing some medicine for the headache. Nodding to some nonexistent song we were learning in Band I drank some water and sat down again to work on the homework. 

"Your name is Jade Harley and right now you are going to murder Karkat. He just won’t shut up about how he wishes Terezi would stop being so insecure and how shitty of a boyfriend Dave is. To which you puff up and say he isn’t a bad boyfriend, maybe Terezi is just a bad girlfriend. Leading to a argument about who was worse. 

You don’t know if it hasn’t been noticed but you have a big crush on a very special Dave Strider, no one needs to know that though. Personally you think that you dog Bec is much better! Gardening too, much better than Dave Strider. Oh who are you kidding, but you know at least that you’ll never have a chance with him. Maybe you’ll start liking someone else. What will you do now?"


End file.
